Talk:Destiny/@comment-2142396-20170102093813/@comment-7662967-20170103090500
I'll admit I was a bit surprised to see you comment here, but I'm also happy :D I have a lot to say in this comment, so it may take a bit. Honestly, that kind of surprises me since I'm moving really slowly on it, but I understand. Honestly Destiny was supposed to have some Russian influence too, but it's lost that and I'm not happy about it .. I want to bring that back. But that may be something that happens in the second draft .. IDK. But your stories were what inspired me to use Russian culture in Destiny, (even if it's missing right now) and I also just wanted to dedicate something to you :) I've got to warn you, Destiny is very much a WIP, and there will be inconsistencies and sparse details because this is the first draft. This is different than my fanfics, cause I totally intend to rewrite this and polish it. So yea. It is what it is, and don't claim it's anything better. :P To touch on some problems you have noticed .. Asguard was a place-holder until I found a permanent name for the nation. So yea, it will be called Asguard at first, something that will disappear in the second draft. Tavaer is the name of Azul's country. The tech and culture I'm leaving purposefully blurry, I plan to polish them a lot more in the second draft. This draft is focused on characters and plot :P Svellcrest is a two-tiered city, ancient palace and factories above ground, and a city in the caverns .. most buildings are apartments or business centers .. like shopping malls, because space is limited. (I personally don't have a very clear picture of it in my head either) (I once thought Martes would be kind of like Ivan, but that changed some ;P ) Honestly, when writing that, I totally forgot Anirah's mechanical arm like a complete dork. So yea .. that will change too) Indigo basically looks like Azul, with grayer hair. (I'll include a better description at some point) The plot will indeed progress quickly, as this is for a curriculum and I need to try and fit it into 12 chapters XD Martes is supposed to be a nicer person than Azul in general, so good :D I'm glad you could connect with her though, some have told me they couldn't and she was too grating for a MC. Personally I think that's why she makes a good one .. MC's that are super nice to everyone I have a hard time connecting to, I'm ok with them, I just have a hard time connecting to the innocent or overly kind protagonist *shrug* Really? That's actually super fitting .. 'to stink' Honestly Esmerld was a name I came up with late at night and wrote down cause I needed a name ....... but that's a cool connection, I had no idea :P Konan does have an interesting and important backstory, but I won't spoil it. Honestly, Indigo wishes he could trust Konan more, but there's some bad feeling there for personal and governmental reasons. Azul adopted him as a sort of father, and Indigo is a tired, over-stressed individual. So he has just enough trust in Konan to left Azul go with him .. mostly because Azul pestered him .. Yep, Shatter is there :D